Downloading software applications over the Internet is a popular way to obtain software. Many software publishers and third parties have websites that allow users to download applications. However, different websites present different user interfaces making for varying user experiences. Furthermore, applications from different software publishers can utilize different installation programs with their own user interfaces and click-wrap end-user license agreements.